falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Yao guai (Fallout 76)
Frenzied yao guai Deadly yao guai Scorched yao guai Prime yao guai |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = |quests =Flavors of Mayhem }} Yao guai are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The name comes from the Chinese term "yao guai" (妖怪), which translates to "monster" or "demon." The name was given to the creature by the descendants of the Chinese that were living in internment camps at the time of the Great War. Characteristics Biology The yao guai is a mutated bear of debatable origin species and radiation is likely the cause of its mutations. Possibly mutated from the black bears native to the region, these yao guai are generally larger than their unmutated predecessors and are more aggressive. The physical build of the Appalachian variant does not seem to drastically deviate from pre-War bears as much as the yao guai in the Capital Wasteland and Zion Canyon. Comparatively, they are overall less dog-like in their posture and movement and sport thicker patches of fur and more body fat. Since their upper body, chest and arms are not as massive, the Appalachian yao guai have a more traditional bear-like posture and gait. Gameplay attributes When yao guai are encountered, there are typically two or three in the area. Yao guai can outrun a player character unless the player character is sprinting. They have a powerful melee attack, and their strikes frequently stun the player character for a few seconds. They will pursue a player character into an open sided shed but not into a shed or building with a doorway, even if the doorway is open. When the player character enters the building, they will retreat to the edge of the area; when they detect the player character exiting the building, they will again pursue. They are sensitive to explosives and flamers. Variants Stunted yao guai A weakened yao guai variant. |level =16 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =0 |pr =55 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Yao guai The base variant, with the attributes mentioned above. |level =26 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =60 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Yao guai ghoul A standard yao guai that has become a ghoul. |level =31 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =60 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Shaggy yao guai A yao guai with more hair on its body than most other variants. |level =36 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =70 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Irradiated yao guai |level =41 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =70 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Albino yao guai |level =46 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =80 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Rabid yao guai A strong yao guai variant that appears to be suffering from rabies. |level =56 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =90 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Dusky yao guai One of the strongest variants. It is covered in scars, and is a dark bruise-purple color all over. |level =66 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Glowing yao guai The strongest variant, with the best resistances, damage and health. |level =76 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =125 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Savage yao guai |base id = |level =86 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Frenzied yao guai |base id = |level =100 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Deadly yao guai |base id = |level =115 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Scorched yao guai A charred, fleshy yao guai infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular yao guai variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. |level =16 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =55 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid }} Prime yao guai A prime variant, encountered during the seasonal Primal Cuts event quest. |base id = |level =76 |perception =14 |family =yaoguai |rr =Immune |pr =125 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Yao guai meat * Yao guai hide * Loose springs * Waste acid * Prime meat }} Locations * Two can always be found at Dolly Sods wilderness, one on the road at the entrance and one en route to Dolly Sods campground. * Two can always be found down the railway from Mountainside Bed & Breakfast. * One can always be found outside Site Alpha. * Can always be found at Monongah overlook. * Can always be found at Philippi Battlefield Cemetery, usually in the parking lot. * Can sometimes be found at Beckwith farm. * Can sometimes be found at Middle Mountain Cabins. * Can sometimes be found at Graninger farm. * Can sometimes be found at the garden area of The Whitespring Resort. * Can sometimes be found at the pumpkin house, in front of the building. * Can sometimes be found at the Seneca Rocks Visitor Center. * Can always be found at The Whitespring golf club, in a cave in the middle of the golf course. * One can sometimes appear during the Free Range event. Notable yao guai * Fluffy * Son of Fluffy Notes * Yao guai are the only non-humans that are known to become ghouls. * Yao guai are a potential candidate for taming. If found alone in a random encounter, the player character can send the tamed beast to their C.A.M.P. for defense. Appearances Yao guai appear in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The black bear from which the yao guai possibly mutated is the official state mammal of West Virginia. Gallery Fo76wa bear arm.png|Bear Arm Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures Category:Yao guai